Love u neechan
by QueezxyLee13-Kira
Summary: awalnya aku tak mengerti apa yang disebut dengan cinta!api kawanku bilang "tak usah terburu-buru karena cinta tak dapat dipercepat , diperlambat atau dipersingkat maupun dihilangkan, karena tanpa sadar , dan lambat launnya TIMES waktu akan menunjukannya" sejak saat itu aku mulai memahami apa yang namanya cinta sambil memikirkan kembali apa maksud perkataan yang dikatakan oleh kaio


pairing : kagamine rin x len

Author : kirai

Nb :aaa~ ... i dont know and i dont care about FF .. so.. jika hasilnya jelek maaf ya.. *memberi salam dengan berlutut* hehehe maaf aku buat yang straightnya maklum kaga pengalaman kalo yayoi (nama aku dulu #plak...) mah.

**prov : len**

...awalnya aku tak mengerti apa yang disebut dengan cinta?. tapi rekan-rekanku (#lo... kok jadi osis).. #replay. tapi kawanku bilang "tak usah terburu-buru karena cinta tak dapat dipercepat , diperlambat atau dipersingkat maupun dihilangkan, karena tanpa sadar , dan lambat launnya TIMES (ameh elit saetik) waktu akan menunjukannya". sejak saat itu aku mulai memahami apa yang namanya cinta sambil memikirkan kembali apa maksud perkataan yang dikatakan oleh kaito.

[len sedang bermain play station 3 with kaito..]

rin : len-kun , kaito-san ayo.. makan siang,,,

len : kau bisa tunggu tidak , aku sedang asik nih...

rin : *masuk kekamar len dan...#beletak (kalo kaga salah tulisannya begini)* aku kan sudah bilang jika ada temanmu panggil aku kakak!

len : iyaiya...

*karena tidak mau dapat masalah kaito langsung pergi ke meja makan (caritana cari aman.. lain ngabela)*

-beberapa jam kemudian-

kaito : len aku izin pulang.

len : aaaaa ternyata kau alumni _**SMP DAGO **_ya?

kaito : ne? apa itu?

len : SMP kaga tau ya ? **DESHO!...**

kaito : *hokcai* ?

len : aaa bakka SMP DAGO tuh Sudah Makan Pergi DAsar GOblok... hhehhehe peace :D

kaito :aaaa sudahlah,, bye~ *langsung pergi...*

len : [ternyata dia benar-benar goblok...]

-malamnya-

[kenapa ? ada apa denganku? kenapa perasaanku gelisah seperti ini aku tak bisa melanjutkan tidurku... apakah rin tidur dengan nyenyak?] *len berjalan memasuki kamar rin dan dia melihat rin yang sedang tertidur pulas dan tak mungkin membangunkan sang kakak* dia pun berjalan keluar.. tapi tak disangka ternyata sang kakak terbangun "ada apa len kamu mencariku?" "..m.. begini kak aku tak bisa tidur... *sambil melihat kebawah*" "o kemarilah ... lagi pula kita masih umur 14 tahunkan , tidak akan terjadi apa-apa kemarilah".

dia pun mengikuti apa yang dikatakan sang kakak, dan disaat itulah len mengetahui apa itu yang dimanakan cinta..

-pagi harinya-

len tidur lelap dalam pelukan kakaknya.. rin pun terbangun *..m.. jam berapa sekarang? dan melihat ke arah jam* "HEH! len... cepat bangun sudah jam 7" pagi hari itu menjadi ribut seketika... (masuk jam 1/2 8 jam 7 karek hudang dasar ngaret...)

-mereka pun berangkat sekolah bersama dengan terburu-buru-

-SKIP- (maaf kawan biar cepat)

-kelas-

sensei : len ini untuk pertama kalinya kamu terlambat ada apa?

len : *menunduk*

sensei : dan untuk rin ini sudah ke 9xnya...

rin : wah?~ sensei perhatian aku terlambat diitung sagala...

sensei : *beuget BT (Bangun Tidur hhehehe :P #plak) *

rin : *menunduk seketika* gomenasai~ sensei [sialan nih guru...!]

akhirnya mereka berdua dihukum membersihkan gudang...

-gudang-

rin : heh!~ yang benar saja kita disuruh membersihkan gudang yang sudah 2 tahun tak dibersihkan (pengawasna horeamen...)

len : sudahlah lebih cepat lebih baik nih ambil *lempar sapu*

rin : *tak mengambil sapunya* ogah ahh! kamu aja! :blee ..:

len : ini bocah susah banget dari dulu kalo disuruh ngeberesin ...! *nutup pintu gudang dan menyalakan lampu gudang*

rin : ada apa? kok ditutup?

len : tidak apa-apa! *melepas dasinya dan mendekati rin*

rin : mau apa?

~skip~

rin : len kenapa kau mengikat tanganku...

len : tidak apa-apa kok *sambil melepas dasi rin dan menutup mata rin dengan dasi itu*

~skip~

len : ternyata kau memang takut gelap ya ! sampai tadi kau masih mengoceh dan sekarang kau hanya diam sangking takutnya tanganmu sampai gemetarankan , kak?

rin : apa yang akan kau lakukan len...!

maafkan aku kak,, tapi aku sudah tak bisa menahan diriku lagi, sudah sekian lama aku terus dan selalu menginginkanmu seutuhnya !

aku mulai mencium bibirnya dengan lembut, terus dan tak tertahankan tanpa sadar lidahku sudah masuk kedalam mulutnya ,dengan mata yang tertutup rin sepertinya tak tahu apa yang terjadi disini sekarang.!

dari bibirnya aku menjalankan lidahku kebawah, menciumi dan mengigit lehernya,

rin : len?

len : *berhenti* ada apa?

rin : bisakan kau melepaskan penutup matanya , aku ingin melihat apa yang terjadi sekarang?

len : maaf tapi aku tak bisa! *melihat kebawah dan melihat kembali ke wajah rin*

rin : aku mohon...

aku tak mau kau melihatku pada saat seperti ini kak, aku mohon kak kali ini saja , izinkanlah aku berbuat seperti ini.

len : maafkan yang sudah kulakukan kak.. *sambil membuka ikatan di tangan rin dan penutup mata*

rin : *memeluk dengan erat dan menangis*

len : kenapa kau menangis kak?

rin : ini adalah tangisan kebahagiaan, takku sangka cintaku terbalas

len : *_loading..._ dan melepas pelukan* eeh? kau sungguh-sungguh kak?

rin : *mengangguk*

len : *memeluk rin* terimakasih Tuhan...

**end.**


End file.
